1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the latches for doors, windows, hatches and other closure members and more particularly to a latch guard for preventing unauthorized releasing of such latches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Guarded striker plates and guarded latch face plates such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,092,946; 3,405,962 and 3,290,081 are well known in the art. No prior art is known to applicant which incorporates the use of the identical piece for both the guarded striker plate and the guarded latch face plate. It further provides a secure door guarding means which is economical to manufacture and simple and efficient to use.